


When Opportunity Knocks

by Office



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Punishment, Rage, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Office/pseuds/Office
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ulquiorra has failed his first mission ever and Aizen has a very special punishment for him, but he's not the only one who has it out for the little green eyed Espada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This was the first time this has ever happened; he failed a mission, a very important mission. His job was simply to head out to the out lands and retrieve a very important device for Aizen. However for some reason there was a lot on his mind and instead off successfully completing his mission like he always did he failed. He cursed; even Yammy could have done a better job. He cursed again, how was he going explain this to Aizen, that he Ulquiorra the cuarto Espada, failed a mission. He turned the corner and made his way to Aizen’s chambers.

“Aizen-Sama,” he spoke through the closed door

“Yes, Ulquiorra, You may enter,” Aizen said calmly

For same reason this reminded him of a book he had read, about the calmness before a storm, but he shook the thought from his mind and entered. Aizen was sitting at his desk organizing some papers; he put them down and looked up at Ulquiorra.

“Please have a seat,” Aizen directed him

Ulquiorra nodded and stared into Aizen’s eyes as he started to explain what had happen. The more he talked the less calm Aizen’s face seem to become. It was like the news was unfolding something evil and Ulquiorra began to wish he had never come here in the first place, but what was done was done. There’s no point of running around the truth. He finished his mission report, paused and stared at Aizen. Aizen stared at him for a moment and smiled, but not a smile you should become too comfortable with.

“I see, and what was it that had your mind so occupied?” Aizen said calmly

Ulquiorra stared back at him; for the life of him he could not identify what had had his mind so tied up.

“You don’t know?” Aizen stood up and walked around from his desk

He walked around the room, fiddling with various objects on the wall and shelves. He picked up an object, which Ulquiorra couldn’t see because the whole time Aizen was walking around he was facing his desk, and walked up behind him. Aizen rested his hands in Ulquiorra’s lap and his chin on his right shoulder.

“You know what this is?” He paused not expecting a response “This is a very important idem I got from the deep deserts of Egypt. It is said to have great power.” He walked back to the shelf and placed the item down, and admired it. “It is said that with this you can control whole armies with just one wave of your hand. Do you want to know how it works?”

Aizen walked over to him and squatted down to eye level and showed him the object again. It was blue and round, marble like.

“Its secret, is not how much power it gives its master. Its power lies in its ability to give the master control over their armies,” He got up once more and walked behind his desk and sat down “It kept them focused and alert, so they would be prepared for anything.”

Aizen walked around his desk again and leaned on it facing Ulquiorra, looking down at him. Ulquiorra could feel the intensity of his stare, but dare not look away.

“See Ulquiorra,” he placed his hand on Ulquiorra’s shoulder “You are not focused, perhaps, you need a little assistance.”

The air in the room began to get thick, the room was getting hotter. Though Ulquiorra was sure the room temperature had not changed. This was impossible, it was something Aizen was doing, but he couldn’t focus. He fell to the floor trying to get up, but a sudden pain in his back stopped him from moving.

“See Ulquiorra, you are not focused, perhaps if your movement is restricted it will give you some time to think.”

Aizen placed the blue orb to Ulquiorra’s forehead, it burned and sucked the energy right from his body. He felt weak; the feeling started at his feet and slowly moved up his body, like shock wave moving slowly up your body. It swept through his whole body, Ulquiorra managed to rolled over to his back. His eyes focused on his master. The wave cleared his body taking with it all his ability to move. He lied there almost lifeless, he could still breathe, and think, even blink, but that was all. He lied there on the floor unable to move, he watched Aizen moved around the room. He wanted to ask, what to do but the words wouldn’t form at his mouth, only little grunts and moans, escaped. This caught Aizen’s attention though and he walked over to him. He smiled and slammed his foot onto Ulquiorra’s stomach. Ulquiorra groaned feeling like someone had dropped a bolder on his stomach.

“Now you can still feel. This punishment is designed to give the victim the time to think, but still leaving them at the mercy of others. I hope this will teach you to stay focused or things out of your control will happen.”

Ulquiorra didn’t know what he meant by ‘out of his control’, it probably meant there was more to this punishment. Aizen walked over the Ulquiorra and stood over him.

“Now I’m going to get some very nice gentlemen to take you back to your room,” Aizen smiled and looked over at the door, and sure enough there stood two very large Arrancars. “And there you can clear your mind of all distractions in preparation for your next mission, see you in 48 hours.” Aizen smiled

One of the Arrancars picked up Ulquiorra and threw him over his shoulder roughly. While the other led in front.

\--------------------

Over in another area of Las Noches, Nnoitra and Grimmjow were enjoying an after sparing break. They had been at it for hours and walked all the way to the east commons, where Espada’s one thru five domains were located, for their break.

“Damn, that was intense, Grimmjow.” Nnoitra said with a mouthful of granola bar.

Grimmjow nodded chugging down a mouthful of water.

Just as Grimmjow put down his glass, the Arrancars carrying Ulquiorra passed. They looked at the two Arrancars carrying his lifeless body. Then they looked at each other.

“What the fuck?” Grimmjow said to himself

“Oh I’ve had that punishment, it drives you fucking insane.” Nnoitra took another bite of his granola bar, very annoyed he could still remember the hours of being trapped in his room.

“Oh really, what does it do?” Grimmjow asked

“Well, Ah, Oh yeah it takes all you fucking power awy, like forever and you can’t move or do anything. And Aizen orders you to your room for the whole fucking time.” Nnoitra rolled his eyes "Damn annoying."

Grimmjow looked at him, a bit surprised that Aizen was that creative.

“Yeah but it wears off in like two days or something, but it’s so mind ripping. All you have to talk to is yourself.” Nnoitra put down his granola bar

Nnoitra suddenly got a devilishly good idea and looked at Grimmjow with an evil smile “Hey, lets pay our good old friend Ulquiorra a visit,” Nnoitra stood up

Grimmjow took the hint and stood with him “Yeah he must be real lonely by now.” he grinned

\--------------------

The guards hadn’t carried Ulquiorra far; they were halfway to his domain, when Nnoitra and Grimmjow attacked. Nnoitra came up from behind and knocked the guard carrying Ulquiorra in the back of the head. Grimmjow followed by jumping on the other guard. The guard holding Ulquiorra dropped him roughly on the ground, in a position where Ulquiorra could not see, but he could feel the reiatsu of Grimmjow and Nnoitra. It didn’t take long for the quinto and sexto Espadas to make mix meat out of the guards, after all they were just built to look touch, they weren’t actually that strong.

“Yo,” Nnoitra looked down at Ulquiorra

Grimmjow grinned.

Nnoitra picked up Ulquiorra and roughly tossed him on his shoulder. They shindoed to Nnoitra’s domain, when they got there they went to Nnoitra’s room. Nnoitra slammed Ulquiorra on his bed.

“Me and Grimmy here are going to keep you company for a while.” Nnoitra said as he undressed "When know how lonely it can get when Aizen sends you to your room."

Ulquiorra watched helplessly as Nnoitra and Grimmjow removed their shirts. Nnoitra bent down and began to lick Ulquiorra’s ear. The trail started at the tip of the ear and trailed down the side of his face, stopping at his neck. Nnoitra paused, looking distastefully at his jacket, and ripped it down the middle. He spread open the jacket exposing the espada’s chest, and ran his fingers over the chest around the nipples. Grimmjow’s grin widened, like a hungry wolf, drooling over its prey. Grimmjow leaned down, almost picking up where Nnoitra left off; he followed the lines on Ulquiorra’s face. Ulquiorra closed his eyes in an effort to ignore the events that were happening to him, but pretending that it wasn’t happening wasn’t going to do him any good. Grimmjow’s tongue trailed all over Ulquiorra’s face, he licked the creases of Ulquiorra’s lips, demanding in. Not being able to control his movements Ulquiorra had no choice but to let him in. Grimmjow pushed through his mouth way and invaded Ulquiorra’s mouth. He tasted every tooth and every corner of his mouth, leaving the mouth open and full of drool. Grimmjow licked his lips in pleasure. By this time Ulquiorra had opened his eyes, but he wish he hadn’t because it broke his focus and the pain of biting of his nipples began to get to him. Grimmjow moved from his face and down to his pants and began to rip away his sash, throwing it carelessly on the floor like petty trash. Nnoitra, who was still occupied with the chest and slid his hand down Ulquiorra stomach and into his loincloth. Ulquiorra breathed in heavily and closed his eyes.

“If I can stay focus I can get through this.” Ulquiorra said to himself

Grimmjow placed his hands on Ulquiorra’s hips and slowly moved down to the sides of the loincloth, ripping it off, digging his claws into the soft flesh. Once totally exposed Nnoitra and Grimmjow backed off. Ulquiorra sighed, feeling a little chilly; he stared at the ceiling, preparing himself mentally for what ever they were going to dish out next. Nnoitra grabbed him by the hair and forced him into a rough kiss, tearing at his lips causing it to bleed. Nnoitra feasted on the expression on Ulquiorra’s face, which wasn’t really that different from his usual one. The one eyed espada grinned as he opened the smaller espada's mouth and positioned his head over his cock. Grimmjow watched standing next to Nnoitra, jacking off as Nnoitra forced his harden cock down Ulquiorra's throat. Ulquiorra coughed and choked he wanted to vomit so his stomach acid would burn his cock, but his stomach was empty. Nnoitra pushed the fourth's head down deeper and deeper, moving it up and down.

"Damn Ulquiorra your mouth is so fucking hot." Nnoitra yelled, moaning and grunting as he lowered the head up and down

Nnoitra laughed, ripping the black hair espada's head away. He licked his fingers, while Grimmjow got up and retrieved a bottle on the table. Nnoitra forced his way in, not even caring to warn him. He stretched and ripped the smaller Espada’s opening. Ulquiorra groaned, unable to hold back the noises coming from his throat, Nnoitra lubed up and pushed his cock into the smaller Espada’s body. Ulquiorra groaned loudly, he had never experienced something like this.

“Awwww, no fair,” Grimmjow pouted

“Come on,” Nnoitra responded

Grimmjow sat down behind Ulquiorra and inserted his cock in the small hole along with Nnoitra. Ulquiorra screeched, the pain wasn’t unbearable, but the fact that such a fete could be preformed on his body was appalling. Nnoitra and Grimmjow worked and moving roughly into a steady rhythm, Nnoitra had Ulquiorra by the hair and Grimmjow held onto Ulquiorra’s hips for support. Nnoitra bit down on the pale arrancar’s neck as he came to his release as Grimmjow pushed inward and jerked out for his release.

“Ahhhhhhhhh, shit” Nnoitra shouted out and tossed Ulquiorra’s limp body on the other side of the bed.

Grimmjow breathed rapidly “That was so fucking good."

Nnoitra nodded

As the other Espadas began to redress themselves, Ulquiorra found himself in a most uncomfortable position. It was not like they were planning on doing anymore, but the fact that they had just left him there while they did various things unnerved him. He could hear them talking about things, missions, food, girls, and still he remained naked on their bed, unmoved, untouched. If there were ever an angrier soul, Ulquiorra had never meet them. Grimmjow entered to room.

“What now?” He shouted out to Nnoitra, who was in the other room.

He peeked in the room and shrugged his shoulders.

“Tsk,” Grimmjow looked over the pale arrancar’s body.

“Get rid of’em,” Nnoitra walked back into the room with a towel on his head.

Ulquiorra noted that he must have tooken a shower, from what he could see at his weird angle.

“Where?” Grimmjow looked back over at Ulquiorra.

Nnoitra shrugged again

“Ok,” Grimmjow walked over to the other side of the bed “But I’m taking this sheet”

Grimmjow wrapped Ulquiorra roughly up in a sheet and shoved him under his arm. His plan was to dump him off at his domain and get on with his day. Once again Ulquiorra found himself in a most uncomfortable position, but this time he would not be spared the embarrassment of lying in a bed, but the completely shameful act of being carried in nothing but a thin dirty bed sheet. Once at his domain, Ulquiorra was tossed roughly at his door and left to fin for himself. This was not comfortable and he remained there until the effects of the orb wore off.


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling somewhat annoyed and confused, once the effects of the orb wore off he was free to do whatever he pleased. His mind was still in a state of shock, somehow it had short circuited from all the anger he had built up. This was weird, he wasn’t the type to get easily angered but he had never been so angry that he had imploded, like a star. He picked himself up, standing there in front of his door, still naked and confused. He looked down at the sheet that he had been wrapped up in.

\----------  
On a completely unrelated note Yammy was very hungry and wondered if Ulquiorra had wanted something to eat also. He knew that most of the time when he extended an invitation to Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra would always decline to the full extent, but who was he if he didn’t try.

“Ahhhh, I hope Ulquiorra is in the mood for Chinese,” Yammy said happily as he turned the corner to Ulquiorra’s domain “Hey Ul……….”

Yammy’s jaw dropped and he took a few steps back in horror. There was Ulquiorra standing naked in front of his domain, holding what looked like a bed sheet in his hands. Yammy wanted to speak, but the air around him was so thick and unbearable. It was like standing next to Storm from the X-Men and his reiatsu was so thick you could practically see it. The sweat ran down Yammy’s face as he walked slowly over to the motionless Ulquiorra.

“Ahhhh…Ulquiorra?” Yammy reached out slowly to him, but stopped when Ulquiorra turned his face towards him

Yammy was scared shitless; Ulquiorra’s face looked like an evil preschooler, a toddler on a mission a mission of death. Yammy, unable to move, watched Ulquiorra walk away. Even after Ulquiorra left, Yammy was still too scared to move. Ulquiorra moved his body, he didn’t know where he was going but he felt good, like a weight had been removed from his body, maybe it was just the feeling of the orb wearing off or maybe something else. He had been walking for a while and everywhere he walked heads would turn. What of Earth was everyone staring at? Then he finally felt a breeze and that’s when he had remembered that he was completely naked. He stopped and a looked around he sensed someone coming down the hall rather quickly. He figured that that person would have clothes, so he thought he would borrow them if they fitted. Racing down the hall was Octavo Espada Szayel Aporro Grantz, the leading scientist of Aizen’s army. He was in a great hurry to get back to his lab and copy down some notes and preparation for his next dissection. Ulquiorra masked his reiatsu and waited for the Octavo Espada to pass. Szayel was in such a big hurry he didn’t even sense Ulquiorra following up behind him. Ulquiorra grabbed him from behind, wrapping his arm around Szayel naked until the last conscious breath left his body. He didn’t kill him but he knocked him out pretty good. He then dragged his body of to a dark corner and undressed him, leaving him in nothing except his loincloth.

Looking at the uniform “This will do,” Ulquiorra dressed and headed to a certain Quinto Espada’s domain

\----  
Nnoitra was in his room sleeping, he had just come back from a very tough mission and wanted to crash before he went out for an evening spar. Tesla, Nnoitra’s most trusted arrancar comrade, was doing laundry when Ulquiorra came up from behind and grabbed his month.

“Shhh,” Ulquiorra tighten his grip “I’m just here to visit Nnoitra.”

Tesla trembled frightfully. Ulquiorra moved his hand from Tesla month to his head, grabbing his hair so tightly you could faint from the sheer pain and slammed his head violently on the washing machine. Leaving his unconscious body behind and he continued to Nnoitra’s room. Nnoitra looked so peaceful, sleeping in bed in his messy disorganized room. Ulquiorra slipped in bed like a fox, raising his fist slowly above Nnoitra face and like lightening he struck Nnoitra in the face, waking him immediately and causing him to jump out of the bed and fall to the floor roughly. His face burned and the blood ran down his face.

“Sh-Shit what was tha….,” he looked around

Bam, the second shot knocked the taste out of his month as Ulquiorra round house kicked him in the face again, but this time right in the nose. The force from his kick was so strong it knocked Nnoitra’s head through the wall, leaving him unconscious and nearly dead. Ulquiorra turned and looked at his lifeless body.

“What a waste, I would think he would put up more of a fight,” Ulquiorra turned and exited his room, but not before one more bone crushing kick to the ribs.

Grimmjow had just finished up a sparing session with some of his arrancar comrades when he was heading back to his room. He needed a shower, he could smell his musk from miles away and although he didn’t approve of washing off his manly scent, there were some special occasions where he had too. He tossed his bag over his back and left the room. The hall was dark, only lit by the few windows in Las Noches, but Grimmjow didn’t mind a matter of fact he liked it that way it made him feel fearless and cool. He closed his eyes and continued walked down the hall. He coughed violently, as he heard his back nearly snap. In what it seemed like slow mention he feel to the floor, hitting it like a brick, he winced and coughed, he could taste the blood in his month. He groaned as he felt someone kick him over to his back. His eyes were clouded and he could barely sense the reiatsu of his unknown a assailant. Ulquiorra stepped have way in the light.

“cough….cough…..S-Szayel???????” Grimmjow said very confused

Ulquiorra stepped completely into the light “Think again”

He sprinted forward and grabbed Grimmjow by the throat, cause him to gag, Ulquiorra squeezed tightly, but not enough to leave him unconscious, he wanted this one to last a little longer. He let go and Grimmjow coughed and spit out blood, he look around but couldn’t see Ulquiorra anywhere. Just as that thought passed his mind, Ulquiorra delivered a kick to Grimmjow’s thigh, nearly breaking it, Grimmjow hollered in pain as the white foam flew from his month. As his eye began to roll back, Ulquiorra balled his fist and struck Grimmjow in the stomach, taking what ever breath that was left in Grimmjow’s chest with it.

Ulquiorra unclenched his fist flexing it a little before turning around and leaving; he walked back to his domain. As he was about to open his door he nearly tripped over a white bed sheet, that was lying in front of his door. He looked at it and then at a frozen Yammy.

“What is going on here? Where did this bed sheet come from and Yammy what are you looking at?” Ulquiorra was completely puzzled has he looked down at his uniform, realizing that it was not his own. For some odd reason he could not remember for the life of him why he was wearing Octavo Espada’s uniform or why Yammy was standing next to his door frozen, but he did felt a little satisfied for some odd reason and with that thought he casted the strange events of the day out of his mind and entered his room.


End file.
